Typically, either a PI in need of assistance or the Molecular Targets Faculty brings projects to the Core for consideration. The Molecular Targets Faculty (chaired by Dr. Patricia Steeg, Laboratory of Pathology) is a steering committee that provides CCR investigators with assistance in their projects to support pre-clinical development. Projects presented by the Molecular Targets Faculty are typically in need of re-synthesis or simple medicinal chemistry that will allow the project to move forward in development. Before the Core agrees to undertake the project, the PI presents the project formally to the synthesis team to define the chemistry, synthetic feasibility, cost, time-to-completion, and alternate commercial/ vendor options. Prior to the PI meeting, the synthetic team will have already determined a proposed synthesis and/or explored vendor options. During the PI meeting, a decision is made as to whether or not the Core will undertake the project or recommend an alternate approach. The scope of a particular project is contextual. Some projects are simply synthesis for hire and others are more collaborative in nature and involve co-authoring publications. Joel Schneider actively manages projects. Core group meetings are held in Frederick once a week to discuss progress, troubleshoot chemistry and review analytical data. When needed, Drs. Jay Schneekloth and Martin Schnermann, recent tenure track hires, are consulted to develop synthetic strategy. Both PIs have exceptional training in synthetic methodology and natural product synthesis.